


Little Things

by clizziem



Series: Don't Smile at Me [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, But this time without that much hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Sexual Content, Sokka just loves Zuko a lot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizziem/pseuds/clizziem
Summary: It’s one of those rare moments where Azula’s over at Ty Lee’s, Iroh’s at work, and Sokka and Zuko have the house to themselves. They’re just doing homework and working on college applications but Sokka’s not focusing on that anymore. He’s just watching Zuko do math homework.His unscarred side faces Sokka and his eyebrow is furrowed in concentration. He’s muttering to himself in Japanese and Sokka feels a dopey grin smear across his face. They’ve been dating for a year and Sokka’s still as whipped as he was when he did that history project with Zuko. His heart flutters at the way Zuko’s eyes widen and he whispers something Sokka can’t understand and the tip of his tongue pokes out as he writes something down on his worksheet.Sokka's just really in love.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/Self-Love
Series: Don't Smile at Me [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079291
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, would anyone like some fluff before I write some angst later? Here you go. I put sexual content in the tags but it's not really sexual...it's more sensual. Either way, I just put it there to be safe. I also allude to the fact that a year has passed so they are of age (18). It just made it feel less weird for me but honestly, maybe it doesn't matter they are not real people. Whatever I did it.  
> Teeny tiny TW for referencing injuries caused by abuse but it's not graphic or even that in-depth.  
> Enjoy!

It’s one of those rare moments where Azula’s over at Ty Lee’s, Iroh’s at work, and Sokka and Zuko have the house to themselves. They’re just doing homework and working on college applications but Sokka’s not focusing on that anymore. He’s just watching Zuko do math homework.

His unscarred side faces Sokka and his eyebrow is furrowed in concentration. He’s muttering to himself in Japanese and Sokka feels a dopey grin smear across his face. They’ve been dating for a year and Sokka’s still as whipped as he was when he did that history project with Zuko. His heart flutters at the way Zuko’s eyes widen and he whispers something Sokka can’t understand and the tip of his tongue pokes out as he writes something down on his worksheet. 

Zuko looks over and blushes instantly and Sokka thinks he might combust.

“What?” Zuko asks, looking away to his feet.

“Nothing,” Sokka says and sighs lightly. “You’re just beautiful and I love you.”

Zuko turns pinker and runs his fingers over Sokka’s knuckles. “I’m not,” he says quietly. “But I love you, too.”

Sokka grips his boyfriend’s hand and frowns. “What did you say?”

“I love you, too?” Zuko asks. Sokka shakes his head.

“No. The other thing. You said-”

“Oh,” Zuko cuts him off and shrugs. “I mean...look, I know you love me, but you don’t have to say…”

Sokka drops Zuko’s hand and basically glowers at him. “When have I ever lied to you? Why would I not mean it?”

Zuko cringes a little and his hand goes up to his scar. “I’m not totally blind, Sokka. I know what I look like.”

“So do I,” Sokka says, softening a bit. “I know what you look like and I know every part of you is beautiful.”

“...except for this,” Zuko adds. Sokka grabs the math worksheet off of Zuko’s lap and pushes the textbook onto the floor. “Hey!” Zuko exclaims. Sokka throws his body over Zuko’s so he’s laying on his back on the couch. “Sokka-”

“Including this,” he insists and puts a hand against the scarred cheek. He’s gotten used to what it feels like under his fingers. It’s smooth and bumpy where the skin melted and then healed and then got infected. It’s rougher around Zuko’s eye and where his eyebrow should be. It feels thicker, too. Probably from swelling that never quite went down, forcing his eye to be only half as open as the other. “I hate what you’ve gone through,” Sokka says and rubs his thumb over Zuko’s cheekbone. “And I hate that there was someone in your life who gave you this. But it doesn’t make you any less beautiful.”

Zuko reaches up and holds Sokka’s face in his hands. Sokka leans his face into the contact and feels the bumps in Zuko’s fingers where broken bones didn’t heal exactly right.

“How?” Zuko murmurs. “How can you think that?”

“Because I love all of you,” Sokka says and presses a kiss to the crown of his head. Then the space between his eyes. The tip of his nose. Then his lips. Zuko responds instantly and kisses him back with a gentle passion. Sokka’s hands wind up on his waist and Zuko pulls him closer by his hips. Sokka leaves Zuko’s lips and drops a kiss to the edge of the burn. Right where it meets his unmarked skin. Then the scarred cheek. Then his eye. Then his brow. He pulls away and gazes down at Zuko. His eyes open again and there’s a shine in his right eye.

“All of me?” He whispers in a small voice. Sokka kisses his lips again and leans his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“All of you,” he whispers into the space between them.

Zuko closes the gap and kisses him again. “Can...Can you show me? Show m-me what you love?”

Sokka smiles and gently pushes Zuko back down against the cushions. “How long until Iroh or Azula get back?”

“Uncle’s out until seven and Azula said she’s probably spending the night,” Zuko says. Sokka nods and runs his hands over Zuko’s stomach.

“Can I take these off?” He asks, tapping Zuko’s hoodie and jeans. Zuko nods and a blush rises on his cheeks. Sokka pulls his hoodie off carefully and then unbuttons his jeans and slowly unzips. “Can I take...all of it off?” Sokka asks. Zuko nods again and Sokka hooks his fingers under Zuko’s boxer’s waistband and pulls it all down. Zuko shivers for a second and Sokka just stares in awe.

He slides his body up Zuko’s and kisses his forehead, unscarred eye and cheek, and his chin. “I love all of this,” he whispers. Zuko’s eyes flutter open and Sokka moves down to his neck. He kisses one side and rests his hand on the other. “So perfect,” he murmurs against Zuko’s skin, making him shudder. “Even with these marks,” he adds and kisses the circular indents in Zuko’s throat. The ones that damaged his vocal cords and made his voice raspy. Zuko shivers again and grabs Sokka’s shoulders.

He moves down to Zuko’s chest. It’s relatively unmarred now, after a year free from Ozai’s abuse. But Sokka remembers those first few days at Iroh’s house where he once had to help Zuko into a bathtub and he saw all the blue and purple bruises that were painted over his sternum. He remembers how Zuko had trouble breathing for a week. Sokka kisses across his lightly toned chest and caresses his nipples with his thumbs.

“Sokka-” Zuko moans and tilts his head back.

“I love these,” Sokka murmurs and drops kisses on the little red buds. “And I loved getting to watch you build up these muscles,” Sokka adds and rubs his boyfriend’s pectoral muscles. There isn’t a lot there, but it’s better than how hollow and thin they were when they met.

He moves down to Zuko’s ribs and stomach. He hates how much damage Zuko took to this area and he’s extra careful with it. He can feel the ridges and bumps and indents where his ribs had been broken, fractured, and bruised. He leaves little kisses on each bump and rubs small circles into his belly. “So soft,” Sokka murmurs and presses his cheek to Zuko’s torso. “So soft and beautiful.”

He moves down to Zuko’s hips. He starts by kissing every single scar from when Ozai cut him with scissors in a hospital bed. They go half-way down his thigh and then Sokka comes back up for the other hip. There aren’t any marks on it, but he still massages the soft skin next to his bone and kisses the ever so slightly protruding hip bone. He’s still skinny and Iroh mentioned that the doctor said he might never get back to where he’s supposed to be but Sokka banishes the thought. He’s healthy again and that’s more than enough. Sokka looks up and meets Zuko’s eyes. He sends his boyfriend a wink and Zuko moans.

Sokka moves down to Zuko’s groin. He kisses the patch of thick curls and then down Zuko’s shaft.

“Sokka!” Zuko cries out and arches his back.

“Is this okay, baby?” Sokka asks, stopping for a second. Zuko nods fervently and grips the couch cushion. “Okay,” Sokka murmurs and kisses the tip. “Because I love this.”

Zuko moans and turns his face into the pillow next to him, flushed red, as Sokka kisses his way back down to the balls beneath.

“Sokka-” Zuko moans again and whines a little when Sokka moves over to his thighs. He kisses the scratches that scarred over from years of an anxious tic. Azula said something about how it took her two years to get him to stop scratching incessantly at his thighs when they were young.

“So strong,” Sokka whispers to Zuko’s knee and runs a hand down the other leg’s calf. He kisses the ankle that Ozai broke a year ago. The only affliction Ozai left on Zuko that healed properly.

He moves back up to kiss his hands, his wrists, and the crook of his elbow. Little discolorations still live on his wrists. Almost like someone aimed the rays of the sun directly at the small spots on his arms.

Then his forearm.

Then his shoulder.

Until Sokka’s back at Zuko’s lips.

“All of you,” he whispers again and pulls Zuko into a sitting position and rubs his hand down his back. “Including this,” he traces one of the many long, straight scars. “And this,” he says and touches the burn scar again. Zuko leans into the touch and shuts his eyes.

Then Sokka grins, falls back so Zuko’s on top of him, and grabs his ass. “And this!” He exclaims and Zuko bursts into giggles.

Zuko adjusts so he’s sitting on Sokka’s hips and kisses him. “I love you, too. All of you.”

“Say you’re beautiful,” Sokka whispers. Zuko brushes the back of his hand over Sokka’s cheek and smiles.

“I’m beautiful,” he murmurs.

“Again,” Sokka says.

“I’m beautiful,” Zuko says again, his eyes glittering a little bit. Sokka’s heart soars.

He’s starting to believe it.

“One more time,” Sokka says.

Zuko chuckles and leans closer to Sokka’s lips. “I’m beautiful.”

Sokka grabs his face and kisses him hard, passionate, and sloppily.

“And you are, too,” Zuko whispers when he pulls away. “Can I show you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some soft boys. Angst coming soon!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
